


been dreaming about it and it’s you I’m on

by mercutionotromeo



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, and I’m a lesbian so they’re lesbians, this is entirely based on that one time noel asked cody if he’d ever been tied up before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: “Fuck, Cody — Haven’t even done anything yet. So desperate for me.”Cody nods rapidly. “Yeah, yeah, I am—” She cuts herself off with a breathy moan.Noel, like, can’t fathom why Cody’s not naked and full of her strap-on right now. Why the fuck do both of them still have clothes on?Or: self-indulgent gender swap about a lesbian Noel Miller fucking a lesbian Cody Ko.





	been dreaming about it and it’s you I’m on

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up everybody! i wrote something that probably no one wants or cares about! but i wrote this after thinkin too long about a lesbian cody ko and i figured i could breathe a lil life into this account again. this is based entirely on that moment where noel asked cody if he’s ever been tied up before and cody said he “doesn’t think he’d mind it”. it was fun to write so perhaps it will be fun for someone to read! enjoy, thanks for clicking
> 
> title: talk / khalid

“I just said I don’t think I’d  _mind_ it, that’s all,” Cody says around a bite of her burrito. She shrugs. 

“Sure,” Noel replies evenly.

“Being tied up isn’t the weirdest thing you could be into.” Cody quickly swallows and rushes to clarify: “Not that I’m  _into_ it, per-say.”

“I don’t know, man,” Noel says, skeptical. “The look on your face was kind of... telling. That’s all. You _know_ we're gonna get comments about it.”

Cody shakes her head, laughing. “Fuck off, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noel waves her off and continues eating her dinner. 

There’s a comfortable silence - comfortable for Noel, at least. She can tell that Cody, on the other hand, is starting to get fidgety.

“I mean,” Cody starts again. Her voice is quicker - nervous. “You’re the one that started it. _You’re_ the one who asked if I’ve been tied up before.” 

Noel doesn’t respond. She just smiles to herself, reaching across the table for the queso. 

“What’s that fuckin’ face? What’s that for?” Cody says with a nervous smile. Her words are even running together. Noel doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s blushing. Hell, she can practically _hear_ her heart racing from here.

“Relax, Cody. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. It’s clearly stressing you out, man.”

Another silence. It doesn’t last long. 

“But I’m saying, like —“

Noel shoots her a look, which is enough to silence her. Too fucking sexy.

“You don’t have to get so defensive, bro,” Noel says, as controlled as she can manage. 

“Sorry,” Cody whispers, and drops her gaze. 

Noel’s only human - she just can’t resist saying it. Can’t resist Cody’s reaction.

“I can tie you up. If you want, y’know.” 

She just throws it out there, as nonchalantly as possible. 

A pause, then she smirks. “I wouldn’t mind it.” 

Cody freezes, mid-bite, and a blush colors her cheeks. Then she swallows hard, clearly trying to play it off. 

“I mean.” She pauses, like she’s buffering or rebooting or something. “Only if it’s just to try it. Maybe that’d be cool.”

Noel stands calmly and gathers her trash from her dinner. She shrugs, like she’s unbothered. 

“If you’re not into it, that’s chill, too, bro. Sorry if I came on too strong.” She turns to go toward the kitchen, hiding her smile.

“No, no, no —“ Cody gets out in a panic.. “You’re fine, I’m just —“

Noel grins to herself. Cody makes this so easy. 

“Whoa, I’m _fine_?” She whips around to face her and arches an eyebrow. “What the fuck, you do one podcast with her—“

“No, no —“ Cody interjects, but Noel talks over her.

“—and she thinks she can talk to you—“

“No—“

“— any which way.”

“Not like that,” Cody finishes hurriedly. “Not like that, dude. Not like that.” 

But her protesting’s not even necessary because Noel’s already breaking into a teasing grin and closing the distance between them.

“Shut up.” 

Kissing Cody is so easy, so damn good. She’s receptive, so pliant under her. Whenever they do this - whenever they’re drunk enough, whenever they’re stoned enough, whenever they’re lonely enough — Noel just slides closer and closer to “_completely whipped for your best friend who you fuck sometimes, but who you wanna fuck a _ _ lot _ _more often_”. 

Fuck it, Noel doesn’t feel like going slow today. Not when Cody’s pupils are already blown wide, not when her cheeks are still pink from embarrassment. So Noel just wraps Cody’s legs around her waist and presses her up against the wall. Cody gasps underneath her. It makes Noel’s head fuckin’ spin. 

She mouths up Cody’s neck, sucking under her jawline. Cody actually whines at that, an actual, full-on whine. That’s too much for Noel to handle.

“_Fuck_, Cody — Haven’t even done anything yet. So desperate for me.” 

Cody nods rapidly. “Yeah, yeah, I am—” She cuts herself off with a breathy moan.

Noel, like, can’t fathom why Cody’s not naked and full of her strap-on right now. Why the fuck do both of them still have clothes on?

“Bed, bed, bed...” She mumbles, half-carrying Cody to her bedroom between kisses. She lays Cody out on her unmade blankets, trying not to remember the two (2) times she beat off in this bed to thoughts of her best friend. _This morning_. 

Cody starts scrambling out of her shirt at the same time as kicking off her pants. Noel can’t keep it together enough to act unaffected - she’s shucking off her clothes as fast as possible, too. 

“Noel,” Cody moans, keening in the back of her throat. “Gonna fuck me?”

Noel groans, can’t help it. Achingly slow, she runs a hand up Cody’s bare torso. 

“Ungh,” Cody manages a wrecked moan. 

Noel can feel the goosebumps raising under her fingertips. Forcing herself to move as slowly as possible, she leaves a messy trail of kisses across her hip and down against her inner thigh. 

Cody flinches and tries to spread her legs, but Noel presses them closed. 

“Forgetting something, Cody,” She pants.

It’s like it clicks for Cody - her expression shifts, like she remembers why they’re doing this in the first place. 

Noel says a silent prayer to the universe, to whoever’s listening, to fucking Girl Defined dot com — just, thank _god_ she had a butch phase. It takes all of her willpower to leave Cody, wrecked and whimpering, on the bed, but she tears herself away and crosses to her closet.

It takes her less than a second to find what she’s looking for: a silky black necktie. It’s from her college days. 

Turning her attention back to Cody, she lets the tie dangle from her fingers. It has the desired effect. 

“Fuck, dude, fuck — oh my _god_ —“ Cody groans. She tosses an arm over her eyes, like this sight is too much to bear.

Noel’s excited about this, wants to take her time exploring this new thing. Wants to take her time when she takes Cody apart. 

“Knew you’d like this, Cody,” She murmurs as she experimentally loops the tie through the slats of her headboard. “You need someone to knock you down a few pegs, hm?” 

She takes Cody’s wrists in her other hand. 

“Need someone to submit to.” 

Cody’s eyes flutter shut; all she does is whimper in response. She talks a big game, but only Noel knows just how desperate she is to be a good girl. _Her_ good girl. 

In one movement, Noel binds Cody’s wrists above her head. 

“There. Officially tied up. How’re you feeling, gorgeous?” 

Cody struggles feebly against the restraints. Noel hadn’t thought it possible, but her pupils look even more dilated. 

“So good, oh my god.” 

Noel shoots her a cocky grin. “So you don’t _mind_ it?” 

Cody just grits out a strangled “ _please_ ”. That sounds like Noel’s cue. 

She crosses to the dresser and digs in the drawers until her hands find that familiar soft leather. This might be Noel’s favorite part of it all. Forcing Cody to watch her get into her harness - and this time she really _is_ forcing her.  Cody can’t do anything about it. 

She rakes her eyes hungrily over Noel’s body, like she doesn’t know where to look. And honestly? Noel can’t be blamed that she takes her sweet time tightening the straps and hooks. And she takes her time, too, when she finally gets a hand around her cock. 

It’s not attached to her, but it still feels like jacking off - what with how Cody’s looking at her. 

Finally, Cody seems to snap. “Jesus, Noel — get over here and get  inside me, you _asshole_.”

Oh? Noel can’t have her talking to her like that. 

“Excuse me?” She thumbs over the head of her cock, teasing it.

“I’m sorry —“ Cody gushes, instantly obedient. 

“So mouthy tonight. You know what happens when you’re mouthy, don’t you? I—“ 

Cody cuts her off with another desperate apology. 

At that, Noel presses her knee onto Cody’s thigh, stopping her nervous movements. It’s only slight pressure, but it’s enough to shut Cody up. 

“Do we need to talk about how you keep interrupting me?” 

Cody meekly shakes her head. Her wrists tremble uselessly in her restraints. 

“Good.” 

Noel is aching by now, trying to keep herself together. She’s been avoiding anything below Cody’s waist, but she lets herself look now. 

Sure enough, Cody’s desperately wet; the dark hair there is slick. Noel aches to be inside her, aches to hear her breathy whimpers. 

She easily slips a finger inside her. The slats of Noel’s headboard creak; Cody’s straining against the restraints.

Yeah, Noel thinks to herself. That’ll do nicely. 

She lines herself up and presses into her as slowly as she can manage. A string of soft curses and choked moans fall from Cody’s parted lips.

Noel works into a rhythm, jostling her on the bed as she thrusts into her. 

“Noel,” Cody manages. “Can you — Can you hold down my legs?” 

Of course Cody wants more, _of course_ she wants to give herself over completely. 

So Noel grips Cody’s hip with one hand and holds Cody’s thighs apart with the other. It’s not much, but it seems to work for Cody. Her curses turn into desperate whimpers and cries. She’s so far gone, totally incoherent. 

Noel’s thrusts turn sloppy and uneven as the fire in her belly stokes hotter. Cody’s eyes screw shut and she lets out a choked, “_Daddy_”. 

That’s pretty much the one thing Noel can’t keep cool for. She presses into her again and again, erratic and messy. 

“Are you kidding, Cody — are you _kidding_, fuck —“ Noel pants. “So sexy, so fucking hot.” 

“God, s-stop moving,” Cody gets out. “‘M too close, too much.”

Noel forces herself to stop and trains her eyes on Cody’s face. Cody blushes deeper, then totally falls apart. Her hands shake in her restraints and her legs flex uselessly under Noel’s hold. She whines through her orgasm, utterly wrecked. 

Well. Noel’s a red-blooded lesbian, it’s not like she can watch that and _not_ come. So she grinds the heel of her palm against the front of her harness. The friction of the leather is enough to make her let go, watching Cody still tremble and moan. It crashes over her in waves until she’s shaky and breathless. 

Panting, she pulls out carefully and collapses next to Cody. 

“Fuck, dude,” Cody sighs. 

“Fuck,”  Noel agrees. 

“Noel?” Cody lets out a long breath, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I’m very fucking into being tied up.” 

Noel props herself up to face her. She brushes a sweaty tendril of hair off her forehead and smiles. 

“Yeah, baby. I think you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool! thanks for reading to the end! hopefully more content of all kinds will be coming soon, watch this space


End file.
